


Darling, I'm With You

by elliebird



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex, is it unsafe sex if they're ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: For the Tumblr anon(s) who asked for Willie and Alex's first time.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Darling, I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note about the underage warning: I have no idea how old Willie is but canonically, Alex is seventeen and he and Willie engage in explicit, consensual sex.
> 
> Title from Vance Joy

There’s a breeze blowing through the open doors, bringing the ocean air into the room. 

In the time he’s been a ghost, Willie’s unearthed a fraction of the city’s secrets. This old inn is only one of them. Alex hasn’t had the nerve to ask how Willie knows about it, that it’s currently empty and undergoing renovations. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer. He’s not Willie’s first _anything_ , but he doesn’t need details. 

Willie shares his stories, animatedly recounting hidden passageways at Chateau Marmont, haunting a Kardashian-Jenner Christmas party - Alex still doesn’t know who they are - and the afternoon he spent watching Beyonce rehearse for the Grammys. Alex misses a lot of Willie’s references but he could spend the rest of his existence watching Willie, the way his eyes light up, his mischievous smile, the easy, careless way he touches Alex as he talks. 

Alex can tell the room will be stunning once the renovations are finished. The bed - an enormous four poster that takes up the majority of the space - is bathed in the glow of the late afternoon. It’s a fucking romantic place to lose his virginity. Does it count, now that he’s a ghost? He could have only dreamt of being with someone like Willie when he was living, barely out of the closet and strung out on overactive hormones. 

This is the first time Willie has brought Alex here. The room is on the uppermost floor, ten stories off the ground with a stunning, unobscured view of the Pacific as the sun begins to dip beyond the horizon. They’ve spent many afternoons and nights across the city, taking advantage of all the private places available to them now that they’re no longer limited by living bodies. 

Alex shrugs out of his jacket, his hoodie, his shoes, and climbs on the bed in his socked feet, jeans and t-shirt. Willie joins him, settles beside him on his side, weight propped on an elbow. 

Alex reaches for him, hooks his fingers in the neck of his t-shirt and tugs him close. 

It’s been months of disappearing together, finding places to be alone, and Alex still gets overwhelmed. Willie could spend his time anywhere he wishes, with _anyone_. But he seeks Alex out. He pops in, skateboard in hand, and Alex’s entire world shifts, lights up, heart in his throat as Willie grins at him and sweeps him off on one adventure after another. 

Willie’s lips part for him, taking the kiss from a sweet hello to a deeper, hungry thing that makes Alex feel more alive than he did when was actually living. 

Willie kissed him for the first time with the sun coming up as they hung out on the roof of the Capitol Records building, watching the light shift as the city awoke. Alex had waited for Willie, still unsure where things stood between them. And then, with the sun rising, both of them laughing at one of Willie’s stories, Willie caught Alex by the wrist, laced their fingers together and kissed him right there, with the world at their feet. One kiss turned into two and then three, until time had lost its meaning. 

Alex kissed two people when he was alive, Willie makes number three. He has little experience but he knows from the way his body lights up that Willie knows how to kiss. He’s careful, searching at first, until Alex relaxes and the kiss shifts to that _want you, need you_ place where Willie exists in Alex’s head, his heart, his body. 

Alex’s heart is racing. His pulse echoes like a snare drum in his ears. 

“Willie,” he mumbles. He’s flushed, sweat pooled at the small of his back, behind his knees. “Why is my heart racing? I’m dead.”

He feels Willie’s huff of laughter against his cheek, his lips. Willie pulls back from the kiss, knocking his forehead against Alex’s. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

Alex makes a face, a self-deprecating half grin, half grimace. “I can’t help it.” He kisses the corner of Willie’s mouth in apology. He hesitates and then mumbles, his cheeks heating up, “you make me forget I’m not alive.” 

“Yeah.” Alex’s heart tumbles over itself when Willie leans back, pushes Alex’s hair out of his eyes. His touch lingers, casually affectionate like it doesn’t knock Alex off balance. Willie kisses his cheek. “I know what you mean,” he says, quietly stoic, though there’s that familiar softness in his eyes that Alex can’t get enough of, knowing it belongs to him. 

“Have you had a lot of sex?” Alex blurted once, and then immediately wished the earth would swallow him whole. But Willie gave him that crinkly-eyed smile and a huff of surprised laughter. 

“I don’t know what you mean by a lot,” Wille replied. He turned Alex’s hand palm up, tracing the pale blue vein on his wrist. “I’ve had sex.”

There was a teasing smile in Willie’s eyes. “Have _you_ had a lot of sex?” 

Alex hadn’t had _any_ sex at that point, the extent of his experience the hours of making out he and Willie were doing, now that they had nothing but time. 

Alex knows less than nothing, except that his entire body lights up when Willie kisses him, when he trails his mouth down the line of his throat and licks the sensitive skin above his collarbone, when he slips his hand beneath the hem of Alex’s hoodie and palms the small of his back. 

“Come here,” Willie says now with smiling eyes. He shifts to his back, thighs splayed and grips Alex by the hips, tugging him down. 

“ _Fuck_.” Alex’s breath catches as his weight meets Willie’s. Willie makes Alex feel like he can do anything, _be_ anyone. “Hi.” Alex can’t help the smile that bubbles up from some deep, hidden place. 

Willie shakes his head with a huff of surprised laughter. This is always so good between them. When Alex gets caught up in his thoughts, his own head, Willie pulls him back down. 

Alex stops thinking then. He focuses on Willie’s lips, the feel of his tongue when it darts into his mouth. Willie slots a thigh between Alex’s, the other thrown over his hips until there’s nothing left between them. 

Willie touches him everywhere, a hand in his hair, the other slipping beneath his t-shirt to drag his palm over Alex’s skin, leaving an electrical current behind. 

Alex is vaguely aware of the passing of time as the light shifts, the sun sinking and leaving the room dark. It might have been a half hour or it could have been three. It’s impossible to know when his entire universe is this. Is Willie. 

They pause. Willie turns on the light, Alex gets them both water and gradually they get undressed, letting jeans and socks, underwear and t-shirts gather on the floor. 

Willie digs in his backpack as Alex climbs back into the bed, laying himself out on his back. He’s tempted to pull a blanket up, cover himself in some way. He watches Willie move around the room, at ease in his own nudity, flushed and hard and effortlessly sexy. 

Willie returns with a bottle of lube and kneels between Alex’s bent legs. 

Alex was nothing but nerves hours ago. But this part is familiar. They’ve done this before. 

Willie slicks his fingers up with lube. He wraps a dripping palm around Alex’s cock and Alex lets out a startled sound that quickly dissolves into something hungry and guttural. Willie touches him easily, assuredly, jerks him off for long, breathless minutes until Alex can’t think. Willie releases him with a playful smile ten seconds before Alex loses it. He’s less focused on his nerves, his entire body strung tight with a desperate need to come. 

Willie’s working one slick finger into him before Alex’s brain catches up. “Huh,” he says intelligently. 

Willie spent a lazy afternoon carefully opening Alex up until he had three fingers in him, rocking his hips and wordlessly begging for more. Willie kissed his hip, the skin beneath his belly button and took the head of Alex’s cock between his lips. When Alex came, clenching around Willie’s fingers, Willie swallowed, a hazy, hungry look in his eyes. 

Alex shifts until he’s half-reclining. He wants to watch, to be able to reach out and pull Willie in for a kiss, touch him. He wants to remember this, the details, the sounds, all of it. 

Alex is so close to coming he stops Willie with a hand on his wrist. “Kiss me,” he breathes. Willie complies, withdrawing his hand to brace his weight above Alex. Willie drops his hips and Alex’s head spins. Fuck, that feels like nothing he’s ever felt, Willie’s cock against his own, the slick glide of skin against skin. Alex struggles to catch his breath, to keep from coming all over them both. 

“Okay,” Alex breathes, wriggling underneath Willie. He drags his mouth down his jaw, buries his face in this shoulder. He’s so close to coming. “I’m ready.” 

Willie’s nose wrinkles when he gives Alex that familiar, squinty smile. He gives Alex another kiss and gets to his knees. He has a perfect body. Alex watches openly as he slicks himself up with a palmful of lube. 

Alex can’t help himself, can’t just lie back when Willie looks like _that_. He sits up. Willie hisses as Alex wraps his fingers around his cock, dripping lube and so fucking hard. He’s nervous. He’s breathless, heady with anticipation. He lifts his chin and Willie meets him halfway, gasping out a breath as Alex strokes him. The kiss is inelegant, clumsy, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

Alex falls back into the pillows, heart in his throat. He’s lost some of the urgency, replaced with a nervous energy. Willie repositions himself between Alex’s thighs. His hands are reverent as he touches Alex, guides him to brace one foot flat on the bed, the other distracting him with gentle fingers tracing the planes of his stomach. He swipes his thumb through the mess of pre-come on Alex’s skin and carelessly brings it to his mouth. 

Willie grips himself. “Alex,” he says after a beat. Alex’s eyes fly up to Willie’s.

“Breathe,” Willie encourages, his mouth ticking up in a smile. 

Alex can’t be expected to remember to breathe, not with Willie on his knees, cock in hand, the definition of perfection. 

“I’ll try,” he replies, unable to help his own half smile. 

The first few minutes are endless. Willie’s so much bigger than a couple of fingers and Alex thinks he’s going to come all over himself before Willie gets even the head inside. 

Alex can’t look away from Willie’s face. He can’t remember to breathe, can’t focus on anything but the way his body opens for him. Willie’s gone still. He’s braced above Alex on shaking arms, sweat at his hairline, lips parted. He’s stunning. His hair frames his face, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy. Alex can see the effort it takes him, to keep from letting go and sinking into Alex. 

“Come on, Willie,” Alex mumbles, sliding his hand down Willie’s trembling arm, curling around his forearm. He wants this. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” 

Willie lets out a breath and pushes in. _Fuck_. Alex’s instinct is to tense up, a flare of pain he’d braced himself for catching him by surprise. He forces air through his nose and focuses on Willie. 

“Kiss me,” he says again, body straining, heart racing. 

It doesn’t last long, for either of them, not when Willie starts to rock his hips, when Alex arches up against him, hungry for more. Willie kisses him through it as Alex comes, holding off as long as he can before reaching between them to touch himself. It’s barely three thrusts before Alex comes, hot and slick all over his belly and fingers. 

Willie pulls out almost immediately. Alex watches him grip the base of his cock, slick with lube, and wonders what it might feel like if Willie came in him. Something to think about. 

Several minutes later, Willie rolls to his back. He’s grinning. “How was that?” He asks with a huff of laughter. 

Alex shifts to his side, tucking himself along the length of Willie’s flushed, overheated body. He kisses Willie’s shoulder, the hollow of his throat, the tip of his chin. He props himself on one arm. “Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
